Pulang Serbesa
by pourwords
Summary: "Aba'y hindi ko binalak na ikaw ay dukutin. Ang gusto ko lang ay ang makalabas ng palasyo. Kung alam ko lang na ganito ang mangyayari at kung nalaman ko lang agad ang iyong ugali, sana'y di na ako pumayag na pumalit sa pwesto ni Lucia para magpanggap at magpakaalipin sa iyo." Hindi ka na nakapagsalita habang pinapanood mo ang pag-agos ng kanyang mga luha. BRITTANA. (1/6)


**Pamagat:** Pulang Serbesa

**BUOD:**

_"Aba'y hindi kita nais na dukutin. Ang gusto ko lang ay ang makalabas ng palasyo. Kung alam ko __lang na ganito ang mangyayari at kung nalaman ko lang agad ang iyong ugali, sana'y di na ako __pumayag na pumalit sa pwesto ni Lucia para magpanggap at magpakaalipin sayo." Hindi ka na __nakapagsalita habang pinapanood mo ang pag-agos ng kanyang mga luha. _

Kalayaan ang hangad ni Prinsesa Santana mula ng bata pa siya. Katotohanan naman ang nais ni Brittany tungkol sa pagkatao niya. Ang isang mali ay hindi maitatama ng isang pagkakamali. Ngunit kung nakaguhit na sa kanilang kapalaran na ito lamang ang makakapagpatuwid sa iisa nilang landasin? Maituturing pa kaya nila itong kamalian?

**A/N:** Here I am attempting to write a Brittana story. Hindi po ako writer so di po ako ganoon kagaling magsulat. Hehe, expect niyo na po ang ilang mistakes. I welcome constructive criticisms though. Sa tingin ko rin po ay hindi ito lalagpas sa five or six chapters.

Syemperds, dedicated ito para sa lahat ng Pinoy Brittana shippers! Alam kong nandiyan lang kayo sa sulok sulok! Hehe! Keep shipping!

Hope you'll like it! :D

* * *

**PROLOGO**

_"Ang mga Hangarin"_

Sabi nila kapag nasa iyo na ang lahat hindi na uusbung sa iyo ang paghahangad ng anuman pa. Sa buhay ay wala ka nang mahihiling. Kahit ilang magagarang kasuotan ay maaari mong hangarin. Anumang dapuan ng iyong mga palad ay nagiging ginto at iyong pag-aari. Iyon ang pribilehiyo mo bilang isang Prinsesa.

Hindi lang ang salitang Prinsesa ang nagbibigay sa iyo ng karangalan kundi ang pagiging nag-iisang anak ng Hari. Ikaw ang susunod na mamumuno sa malawak na kinasasakupan nito. Sa kalawakan nang responsibilidad na ito ay nais mo na lang na isauli lahat ng karangyaan ibinigay sa iyo. Oo nga't niluluhuran ka ng lahat ngunit sa kabila ng tindig na itinuro sa iyo mula noong bata ka pa ay nakatago ang pagkatakot mo na sakaling hindi mo magampaman ang sumpang ipinatong sa iyong mga balikat.

Gayon na nga lang ang pagkainggit mo sa mga taga nayon habang pinapanood mo ang kanilang kasiyahan mula sa bintana ng iyong kwarto. Ang mga hiyaw ng pag-awit nila sa paligid ng sumasayaw na apoy. Ang tawanang nais mong sabayan sa kabila ng hindi mo mahinayunan kung ano nga ba ang kanilang pinagtatawanan. Gayon din ang musika na nililikha nila mula sa sariling gawang mga instrumento. Ipagpapalit mo ang lahat para lang maranasan ang lahat ng ito.

Ngunit bilang isang Prinsesa, kailangan mong panatilihin ang imaheng payapa at ang tindig ng pagkamaharlika. Hindi mo alam ang magagawa ng iyong Amang Hari sakaling malaman niyang nakikihalubilo ka sa pinalayawan niyang mga hampaslupa na wala ng ibang alam na gawin kundi ay humingi at hilain ang dulo ng tela ng kanyang balabal.

Hindi mo alam kung bakit ganoon na lamang ang pagkaganid ng iyong ama sa mga taga-nayon. Siguro ay dahil ito sa Reyna na pinagtaksilan siya para sa isang mahirap. Nalulubag pa rin ang kalooban mo at di mo na siya nakikita. Higit na inaasam mong marinig uli ang tunog mula sa kanyang harpa. Siya ang nagpapaalala sa iyo kung gaano mo kamahal ang musika na ngayon ay pinagkakaitan sa bawat sulok ng inyong kastilyo.

Huminga ka ng malalim. Natawa ka ng bahagya ng maramdaman mo ang basang parte ng iyong pisngi. Napakaluma ng alaala ang mga iyon. Wala nang kabuluhang iiyaak pa ang luhang matagal nang natuyot.

"Mahal na Prinsesa, hindi ka pa magpapahinga sa iyong kama?"

Nahiwatigan mo ang mahina ngunit matining na boses ni Emang mula sa pintuan. Dagli mong pinunasan sa iyong braso ang mga natitira pang luha. Sa halip na tumayo ka mula sa pagkakaupo mo sa tabi ng bintana ay pinanatili mo ang pagsandal sa tarangkahan nito at sinalayan ang kagandahan ng mga ningning ng ilaw mula sa gitna ng bayan. Kakatapos lamang ng pagdiriwang sa kastilyo ngunit tila hindi pa rin natitinag ang kasiyahan ng mga mamamayan.

Marahang lumapit si Emang ng mapansin ang katahimikan mo. Nanatili siya ng ilang hakbang mula sa iyo.

"Santana…"

"Alam ko Emang, alam kong hindi ako maaaring lumabas ng kastilyo para makisaya sa bayan." Iyong ipinahatid.

Batid ng iyong katulong ang paghahangad mo na masilayan ang uri ng araw at gabi pagkalampas ng mga nagsisilakihang harang na binabantayan ng mga armadong mga guwardiya. Batid rin niya ang sama ng iyong loob at pagkabanas sa buhay na hindi mo naman pinangarap. Higit na ngayon, ang iyong Ama ang nagdesisyon sa iyong magiging kabiyak. Hindi mo alam kung kakayanin mo pa.

"Sa kabilang banda naman, ang selebrasyon sa bayan ay para rin naman sa aking pagkatali kay kamatayan. Bakit ba ako makikisaya sa sarili kung burol? Wala akong karapatan dahil patay na ako." May mapait na bumukol sa iyong lalamunan, gusto mong lunukin ito pero sa pagpipilit mo ay tumulo ang isang patak ng luha, hanggang sa ang isang patak ay nauwi sa pag-agos mula sa iyong mga mata.

"Santana," hindi na nag-alangan pang lumapit si Emang at ikaw ay siyang niyakap. Kumapit ka sa braso niya habang tuluyan mo nang pinakawala ang kirot sa dibdib mo.

"Shh…shh," dinaan ni Emang ang kanyang mga daliri sa iyong buhok, "Gagawa tayo ng paraan," karakang napahinto ang paghikbi mo, hinawakan ni Emang ang mga balikat mo at hinarap ka, "Alam kong parurusahan ako ng iyong ama ngunit, nais mo ba talagang makalabas ng kastilyo?"

Nanlaki ang iyong mga mata. Hindi ka na nagdalawang isip na itungo ang ulo mo sa pagpayag. Sa kabila ng dahilan ng selebrasyon sa bayan ay hinahangad mo pa ring maranasan kung ano ba ang uri ng kasiyahan dito. Kasiyahang may kalayaan, may bumulong sa isip mo.

"Ngunit may mga kondisyon, kailangan nating bumalik bago sumikat ang araw." Tumungo ka uli habang tinitiigan ang mga mata niya na nag-aagaw sa determinasyon at takot.

"At ito ang iyong pakakatandaan, walang dapat na makakilala sa iyo na ikaw ang Prinsesa pagpunta natin sa bayan."

* * *

"Inay, tapos ko na pong pakainin ng damo si Tutubi!"

Bati ni Brittany mula sa pinto habang dinadampian niya ang mukha at buhok ng sarili niyang kamay para maalis ang dumikit na lupa. Dagli namang humangos mula sa kwarto ang kanyang ina at binaba ang kamay ng kanyang nag-iisang dalaga.

"SInabi ko na sa iyo anak na gumamit ka ng panyo o tuwalya kapag iyong pupunasan ang dumi sa iyong katawan." Dumiretso ang ina ni Brittany sa kusina at may inihain sa maliit nilang mesa. Sumunod si Brittany at hinila ang isang umuugang silya para umupo ngunit bigla siyang hinila ng ina sa braso para maghugas muna ng kamay sa baldeng may lamang tubig.

"Ngunit Inay, wala namang ibang tao sa bahay para mag-aalala kung may dumi o nadumihan ko ang aking mukha. Saka, ako ay maliligo rin naman. Bakit hindi ko pa dumihan ang sarili ko bago iyon?"

Tinaasan ng Ina ng kilay ang anak na tapos nang maghugas ng kamay at nakaupo na sa silya. "Pinagsasabihan lamang kita dahil baka dalhin mo ang ugaling iyan kapag nakikipaghalubilo ka. Gusto mo bang pagtawanan ka ng ibang tao?"

Natahimik si Brittany. Kung sa bagay, malay niya bigla siyang mawala sa sarili habang nakikipag-usap lalo na sa mga taga-bayan, at magawa niya ang nakasanayang asal. Ayaw niyang mahiya ang ina niya sa kanya. Kaya nagdesisyon si Brittany na simula ngayong araw ay magbabago na siya at magiging isang mahinhin at malinis na dalagad bukid.

Kumunot ang noo ni Brittany. Parang ang lansa naman ng tawag niya sa sarili.

Tumayo si Brittany mula sa kanyang silya at pinaupo dito ang kanyang ina. "Opo, inay, nangangako ako na susubukan ko nang iwasto ang dapat sa akin." Niyakap ni Brittany ang inang nagbuntong hininga at dinaan sa kanyang mga daliri sa makitab na itim na buhok nito, "Kaya inay, huwag na kayong magbugnot diyan. Hindi bagay sa iyong batang-batang kutis."

Pabirong kinurot ng ina si Brittany na siya nang nagtapos ng paghahain ng kanilang pagkain.

"Pinapaikot mo na naman ako ng iyong mga salita. Wari ko'y may nais kang hilingin sa akin, anak." tinukso siya ng kanyang ina.

Napahinto sa pagsubo si Brittany ng binurong isda. Sa katunayan nga ay ibig niyang ipagpaalam ang pagpunta niya sa gaganaping selebrasyon sa bayan. Siya ay niyaya ng nag-iisang kaibigan niya na si Lucia. Pagka't sabi nito ay dapat na makaranas man lamang ng interaksyon sa tunay na mga tao si Brittany sa halip na puro hayop ang kausap nito sa kanilang bukid. Saka ito na ang huling gabing magkakasama sila at bukas ay magtatrabaho na siya sa palasyo.

"Ina," mahinang salita ng dalaga, "Gusto ko po sanang sumama sa pagpunta ni Lucia sa bayan mamayang gabi."

"Sa bayan? Ano naman ang gagawin ninyo sa ganoong alanganing oras?"

"Mayroon daw pong pagdiriwang kasunod ng pag-aanunsyo ng magiging kaisang dibdib ng Prinsesa."

Natigilan ang ina sa pagkain. Di matanto ni Brittany kung may nasabi ba siyang mali o baka naman ay may biglang natandaan ang ina dahil sa tindi ng pagkakatitig nito sa natitirang kanin sa kanyang dahon ng saging.

"Ina?"

"Hindi maaari."

Nabigla si Brittany sa pirming sagot ng ina niya. Kailangan niyang mapapayag ang ina niya lalot napaoo na siya kay Lucia "Kung nag-aalala kayo sa paglabas namin ng gabi ay kasama naman po namin ang lolo ni Lucia, siya po ang maghahatid at magsusundo-"

"Brittany, hindi ka maaaring pumunta sa bayan." Hindi pa rin inaalis ng nakakatanda ang mga mata nito sa mesa

"Bakit po? Natapos ko na naman po ang mga gawain ko, napakain ko na po ang mga inahin, ang mga baboy,at si Tutubi, saka'y nalinis na rin po ang kamalig."

Nalipat ang tingin ng ina sa kanyang nakikiusap na anak. Hindi siya makasagot. May nakikita pa si Brittany sa mukha nito liban sa pag-aalala.

"Bakit Ina? Ano po ang problema?"

Nagbukas sara ang bibig ng ina niya, bago ito tuluyang nakapagsalita ay sandaling nanginig pa ang boses nito, "Anak, wa-wala kang maisusuot pagpunta sa bayan. A-alam mo naman ang mga tao doon kapag may ganyang pagdadaos, magagara at nagpapasikatan, hindi ko gustong makaramdam ka ng pagkalungkot sakaling makita mo ang aabutan mo doon."

Nakahinga ng maluwag si Brittany, akala niya'y kung ano na ang sasabihin ng kanyang ina.

"Iyon lang po ba ang ipinag-aalala ninyo Ina? Mayroon na po akong naihandang kasuotan. Natatandaan niyo po ba iyong bistida ko na regalo ninyo noong ika-labing isang taon ko? Iyon po ang igagayak ko." ngiti niya.

Umiling ang ina at tumayo mula sa kinauupuan nito. "Anak, disisyete ka na, imposible nang magkasya iyon sa iyo. Dumito ka lang at may kukunin ako."

Sinundan ng mga mata ni Brittany ang pagpasok ng ina sa kwarto. Paglabas ay may hawak hawak na itong malapad at parisukat na sisidlan. Pinatong ito ng ina sa silya at binuksan. Sinilip ni Brittany at natulala siya sa laman nito.

"Isa ito sa mga pinakatago-tago kong alaala noong ako'y dalaga pa. Ibig ko sanang ibigay ito sa iyong ika-labing walong kaarawan ngunit tingin ko'y hindi na makakapaghintay."

Iniangat ng Ina ang mahaba at malasedang asul na terno. May puting telang nakaburda sa harapan nito na nakadisenyo kasama ng mga butones at nakasalansang pakrus na tali. Mayroon ding mga kumikintab na hiyas sa ibabang parte ng kasuotan. Hindi makapaniwala si Brittany na may pagmamay-ari silang ganito.

"Ina…" Marahang dinako ni Brittany ang kanyang kamay sa kasuotan habang pinagmamasdan ang ganda nito. Ngunit nagunita niya ang dumi ng kanyang mga palad, binalik niya sa sarili ang kanyang kamay at sinabi "Hindi ako, hindi ako karapat dapat na magsuot ng ganiyang kagandang damit."

"Anak, tulad nga ng winika ko, regalo ko ito sa iyo. At ang regalo ay tinatanggap, hindi tinatanggihan." Mayuming nginitian ng Ina si Brittany."Ito ang gusto kong isuot mo mamaya, Brittany."

Hindi magpasidlan ang tuwa ni Brittany sa sinabi ng ina. Ang napakagandang kasuotan na ito ay sa kanya na! Ang kasuotan na pinapamana sa kanya ng kanyang ina. Hindi na siya makapaghintay na makita ang sarili na suot iyon.

"Ina, maraming maraming salamat po!" Niyakap niya ang ina ng mahigpit. Naamoy naman ng nakatatanda ang buhok ng anak at natawa ito.

"Hala sige na, anak, ikaw ay maligo't hapon na. Isusukat pa nating itong damit at para maihapit sa iyo bago sumapit ang gabi." hinimok niya ang dalaga

Nagtatatalon namang naglakad si Brittany papunta sa pintuan palabas ng bahay. Nagtaka ang ina at di doon ang direksyon ng palikuran. "Saan ka pupunta anak?"

Sumilip sa pinto si Brittany, "Ikukwento ko po muna kay Tutubi ang tungkol sa aking bagong damit!" Saka ito tuluyang nagtatakbo papunta sa katabing kamalig para hanapin ang paborito niyang buriko.

* * *

Nababatid mong pagpapatiwakal ang gagawin mong pag-alis ng palasyo na walang pahintulot ng iyong Ama. Subalit alam mo ring higit pa sa pagpapatiwakal ang maaari mong magawa kapag pinanatili mo ang iyong sarili sa loob ng seldang tahanan na iyon.

Ang pinakapinagsisisihan mo lang sa pagtakas ay ang pagsakay ng kabayo. Marahil dahil na rin sa pagkahulog mo sa isang nagwawalang puting kabayo noong ikaw ay paslit pa lamang kaya ay nagkaroon ka na ng pagkatakot. Ngunit alam mong wala ka ring magagawa, itong halimaw na ito lamang ang makapagdadala sa iyo sa pansandaliang kalayaan.

Hinigpitan mo pa ang kapit sa likod ni Emang dahil dama mong titilapon ka kapag di mo ito ginawa.

"Malapit na ba tayo?" hiyaw mo sa gitna ng malamig na hangin ng gabi na sumasalubong sa pag-usad niyo.

"Palapit na tayo, nakikita mo ba ang maliwanag na iyon?" sumulyap si Emang sa iyo.

Ikaw naman ay sumilip mula sa kanyang balikat para malaman ang kanyang winikang liwanag. Nakita mo ang mataas at napakalaking ningas ng apoy na nagpapabalot ng matingkad na kulay kahel sa mga puno at mga taong nakapalibot dito. Hindi mo alam kung kailan ka huling nakakita ng ganito karaming bilang ng madla sa pagdiriwang sa palasyo.

"Naandito na tayo." Hininto ni Emang ang itim na kabayo sa tabi ng isang puno. Pagkababa mo sa hayop ay itinali ni Emang ito at ikaw naman ay dagling naakit sa namasdan mo.

Lubhang iba ang awra ng pagdiriwang sa nasisilayan mo sa iyong bintana. Mas maliwanag ang apoy sa malapitan, hindi lamang silweta ng anino ang nakikita mo kundi ang iba't ibang hugis ng ngiti, ang tawanan ay napakalakas, wala kang nakikitang nakaupo lamang sa gilid at nagmumukmuk. Lahat ay nagkakantahan at nagsasayahan. Hindi na lamang sila imahinasyon sa bintana mo. Lahat sila ay totoo.

"Prinse- Santana," inagaw ng boses ni Emang ang atensyon mo, "Sandali lamang, ito, isuot mo ito" inilagay niya ang isang balabal sa ulo mo at iniayos ang iyong buhok para matakpan ang iyong mukha. "Kailangan mong mag-ingat, kahit na wala sa bayan ang nakakakilala pa sa iyo ay naandiyan ang mga ibang kawal na sigurado akong alam ang iyong hitsura."

Ayaw mong saktan ang damdamin ni Emang dahil halos siya na rin ang naging ina mo nang umalis ang Reyna ngunit sa tingin mo ay katawatawa ang kalagayan mo. Kaya dahan-dahan mong inalis ang inilagay niya sa iyong ulo at iyong winika, "Hindi ko na kailangan ito, Emang. Nakikita mo ba ang mga tao na iyan. Wala nang pakialam ang kanilang mga nalasing na ispiritu na kahit ay makakita sila ng tunay na multo ay iimbitahin pa nilang makisayaw ito sa kanila."

Natawa ka sa sinabi mo, totoo naman, kahit na nakakailang na makihalubilo sa mga taong kanina pa yata nagpapakalunod sa serbesa ay nasasabik ka pa rin na maranasan rin ang mga kahibangang ito.

Nagbuntong hininga si Emang. Alam mong sasalungat uli siya ngunit handa kang bigyan siya ng maraming pang dahilan. Ngunit alam niya ring doon ka magaling. Hahanap at hahanap ka ng malulusutan para lang makamit ang iyong kagustuhan.

"Santana, hindi maaari. " pirming winika ni Emang, sasagutin mo siya sana ng nagsalita uli siya, "Makinig ka. Ito lamang ang pinakikiusapan ko sayo. Matapos maaari mo nang gawin ang gusto mong naisin. Ngunit kung hindi mo tutupdin ang pakiusap na ito mabuti pang umuwi na tayo kaysa ipagsapalaran ang iyong kaligtasan."

Labag man sa loob mo ay tumungo ka na lang.

Kahit na nasa labas ka na ng palasyo ay hindi ka pa rin gaanong makahinga. Sunod kasi ng sunod si Emang. Kaya pinagsabihan mo siyang wala kang gagawin kabalintahuan kaya wala siyang dapat ipag-alala, alangang iniwanan ka niya at nagkasundong pumunta lang sa puno ng mangga kung nais mo nang umuwi.

At dahil sa masunurin ka ngang prinsesa ay heto ka at nakatayo lamang sa likod ng anino ng mga nagsasayawang grupo ng mga lasing na matatandang kababaihan. Hindi mo nais na sa pagtanda mo'y magaya ka sa kanila.

Tugmang dumaan naman sa iyong harapan ang isang lalaking may mahaba't namumuting buhok at balbas, namumugtong mga mata at tagilid kung lumalakad. Tumatawa siya ng mag-isa habang may hawak hawak na itim na bote sa magkabilang kamay; ang isa ay bukas na at binabarik ng matanda.

Sa matapang na samyo ng lalaki, likas mong iningiwi ang iyong ilong at sinuri ang iyong paligid sa pag-iwas. Ngunit karakang nadapa ang sumusuray na matanda, nabigla ka at hindi mo malaman ang iyong gagawin kung tutulungan mo siya o hindi. Tiningnan mo ang mga tao kung may iba ring nakapansin ngunit tila wala ang may pakialam. Inisip mo kung ano ba ang karapat dapat na gawin sa sitwasyong ganito. Bilang prinsesa ay hahayaan mo lang ang matanda, ngunit bilang isang normal na tao, hindi mo alam. Hindi ka pa naging normal noon.

Marahan mo na lamang nilapitan ang matanda na nakalupaypay sa damuhan na may mga patay na dahon. Sinipa mo ng bahagya ang binti nito para tiyakin kung ito ay humihinga pa. Hindi gumalaw ang lalaki. Ngunit binitawan niya ang hawak na bote sa kamay. Pinagmasdan mo ang bote, wala ang uri nito sa pinakamamahal ng Ama mo na mga alak na kanyang pinakatatago-tago sa bodega ng palasyo. Nakita mo rin na lahat ng taga-bayan ay ito ang iniinom, kaya't hindi mo mapigil ang sarili na magtaka kong ano ba ang espesyal sa lasa nito.

Binasa mo ang iyong labi habang inaabot ang alak na hindi pa naiinuman ng matanda. Ilang dangkal pa lang ng iyong mga kamay mula bote ay may dumakma sa iyong galanggalangan. Dahil sa naghalong takot at pagkabigla ay agad kang nagpiglas. Hinila mo ang iyong braso mula sa lalaki – nakita mong naka-uniporme ito, isang sundalo ng palasyo – ngunit lalo lamang itong humigpit. Mangyayari na ang paulit-ulit na pinapaalala sa iyo ni Emma kanina, may nakakita sa iyo mula sa palasyo. Pipilitin siya ng sundalo pabalik sa Hari upang parusahan pagkatapos ay gagantimpalaan siya nito sa pagkakahuli sa rebelde niyang anak. Nangilid ang luha sa mga mata mo. Hindi pa nagsisimula ang iyong panaginip ay gigisingin ka na.

"Anong balak mong gawin sa lolo ko?"

Nanlaki ang iyong mga mata. Sandali ka ring nakahinga ng maluwag ngunit sa pinapandilatan ka ng lalaki ay humapit uli ang iyong daluyan ng hangin. Sa pangamba na lalo ka lang niyang saktan ay hindi ka na lang nagsalita at sa halip ay tiningnan mo siya ng maskarang kabagsikan. Saglit na natigilan ang panlilisik ng lalaking may nakakapanlumong buhok – hindi mo napigilan ang sarili dahil sadyang nakakailang ito – wari'y may naalala siya. Kapag daka mo lamang narinig ang tinig ng isang babae na siyang tumatawag sa kanya.

"Noah! Itigil mo nga ang kahangalan na iyan!" Hinila papalayo ng babae ang kamay ng Noah mula sa iyong braso at agad mong hinimas ang masakit na bahagi nito. Humakbang ka rin palayo.

Nasaksihan mo ang pagpihit ng babae sa tenga ni Noah na siya namang umuha na parang isang bagong silang sa sakit nito. Hindi mo maunawaan kung ano ang nangyayari.

"Hindi lahat ng dalaga ay iyong maaaring tuhugin!"

"Nagkakamali ka Lucia, mahal ko-"

"At ang lakas pa ng loob mo para matawag akong mahal mo! Matagal na akong nagtitimpi, Noah!" namula ang mukha ng babaeng nagngangalang Lucia sa galit. Agad namang lumuhod si Noah, nagmamakaawa ng kapatawaran niya.

"Hindi mo nauunawaan mahal-" Itinaas ni Lucia ang isang daliri para matahimikin si Noah.

"Nauunawaan? Hindi ba't paulit-ulit na kitang inunawaan sa paulit-ulit mo ring pagtataksil kasama ng modista ng Prinsesa?"

Tumaas ang iyong kilay. Hindi mo inaasahang makasaksi ng pag-aaway ng isang –hula mo'y- mag-nobyo. Higit mong di inasahan na mababanggit ang iyong mananahi, si Rachel. Ngayon ay may dahilan ka na upang lalong tuksuin ang kababata mo na iyon.

"Lucia, ang babaeng ito ay may balak na pagnakawan ang Lolo! Mali ang iyong iniisip dahil pinipigilan ko lamang siya!"

Tinaas ni Lucia ang kanyang noo at tinitigan na waring alipin si Noah. Namangha ka sa tindig ng dalaga, kung hindi sa kanyang pinaglumaang damit ay aakalain mong siya ay isang prinsesa. Higit pang prinsesa sa iyo.

"Una, napakalakas naman ng loob mong tawagin ang lolo ko na lolo mo. Pangalawang punto, kung ang babaeng iyan – napaatras ka ng bahagya sa biglaang pagturo niya sa iyo – ay isang magnanakaw, bakit hindi pa siya nagtatakbo para tumakas mula sa isang sundalong tulad mo?"

Namilipit uli ang mukha ni Noah, waring di alam ang isasagot o gagawin. Nais mong maawa sa kanya – at sa kanyang buhok na sadyang karimarimarim – ngunit karapat dapat lamang sa pananakit niya sa iyo. Tinandaan mo na ang ngalan niya para sa pagbabalik sa palasyo ay makaganti ka sa kanya.

"L-Lucia…" mahinang pagmamakaawa ni Noah, inabot pa nga ng binata ang kamay niya ngunit dinagil lamang ito ni Lucia. Tandang hindi pa siya handa na patawarin ang lalaki.

"Dalhin mo na pauwi si Lolo." winika nito kay Noah nang hindi nakatingin sa kanya.

"Ngunit paano kayo ni-"

"Kaya naming umuwi mag-isa Noah. Hindi na kami mga bata para bantayan pa."

Nakayukong tumayo si Noah at dahan dahang inangat ang mabigat na katawan ng lolo ni Lucia, umusad siya papalayo. Hindi lumingon, ni hindi gumalaw si Lucia sa pangyayaring iyon. Nang makalayo si Noah ay tumalikod si Lucia sa iyo at may kinuha mula sa damuhan. Nanlaki ang iyong mga mata nang binuksan niya ang bote gamit ang kanyang ngipin at nilaklak ito. Ngayon ay naniniwala ka na na lolo niya talaga ang lasing na matanda.

Hindi mo namalayan na pinapanood mo siya. Maski siya ay hindi niya rin ikaw napansin habang iniinum niya ang laman ng bote. Ngunit nang mabaling ang tingin niya sa iyo ay nabakas mo ang pagkagulat sa kanyang mukha, ngunit sandali lamang ito.

Tiningnan ka niya mula ulo hanggang paa tulad ng pagkakatingin niya sa iyo kanina. Pakiramdam mo ay isa siyang hukom at ikaw ay isang kriminal na kanyang hinuhusgahan. Ngunit bigla siyang tumawa, hindi mo alam kung bakit dahil wala ka namang ginawang nakakatawa.

"Hindi nakapagtataka kung bakit ka napagkamalan ni Noah na magnanakaw, mukha kang suman sa pagkakabalot mo ng tela sa buong katawan mo."

Hindi ka nainsulto sa sinabi niya, nainsulot ka sa tono ng pagkakasabi niya.

Sumeryoso ang mukha niya at lumapit sa iyo para bumulong. "Sandali, may pinagtataguan ka, ano? Isa ka bang tulisan?"

Bumalik uli ang pangambang malaman ng babae na ito na ikaw ang prinsesa. Paniguradong magkakagulo ang lahat kung sakaling ipagsigawan ito ni Lucia.

"Wala! Wala akong pinagtataguan!" Napalakas ang pagkakasagot mo. Nabigla sa Lucia, itinaas niya ang isang kilay.

"Hmm…" Tumango ang babae at pinaglaro ang isang ngiti sa kanyang bibig. Mga ilang segundo rin ang lumipas at kanyang iniabot sa iyo ang bote ng alak na kanyang ininuman. "Ito ang pakay mo kanina kay lolo, hindi ba? Ito sa iyo na lang."

Nagdalawang isip ka kung tatanggapin mo dahil una, nainuman na iyon ni Lucia, hindi ka naman pwedeng sumiguradong walang siyang sakit na maaring ihawa sa iyo. Metikuluso ka, dahilan na rin ng pagiging prinsesa mo.

Narinig yata ni Lucia ang iniisip mo at kumunot ang kanyang noo at tinulak niya sa iyo ang bote para hawakan mo. "Inumin mo na."

Pangalawa, kahit na mabait ang pakikitungo niya sa iyo ay hindi ka maaaring magtiwala. Malay mo ay may masamang balak pala itong Lucia na ito. Mata pa lang niya ay mukhang papatay siya ng tao para lang makuha ang kanyang gusto.

Iniling mo ang iyong mga iniisip. Inikot mo ang iyong mga mata. Naandito ka ngayon sa bayan para magpakasaya. Maranasan ang pagiging malaya. Tinungga mo ang laman ng bote. Pait ang unang sumalubong sa iyo lalamunan at naduwal ka. Tumawa si Lucia at pinilit kang uminom uli.

* * *

Lumuluksong dugo. Walang kapagurang mga kalamnan. Hindi mawaat ni Brittany ang ngiti na bumalot sa kanyang mukha mula nang makarating sila ni Lucia at nang kanyang lolo sa bayan. Bumubugso ang kasiyahan na tulad ng apoy na tumatalon sa baga.

Kung napilit niya rin sanang sumama ang kanyang ina, naisip ni Brittany. Maikakatwiran niyang mali ang paalala niya laban sa mga taong bayan. Hindi sila mapanghusga, sa katunayan ay pagkarating na pagkarating pa lang nila ay inabutan na sila agad ng mga bote na agad ring tinikman ni Brittany ngunit nailuwa niya rin ito; sabi kasi ni Lucia ay matamis na ubas ngunit ay walang kasing pait ito tulad ng buto ng kalamansi. Ipinagtataka niya't kung papaano nasarapan ang lolo ni Lucia at nakatatlong bote agad ito at humingi pa ng dalawa.

Nasaan na kaya si Lolo, pag-aalala ni Brittany.

Ang mga taong bayan ay hindi tinuring na iba sila Brittany, niyaya sila ng ilang mga kalalakihan na sumayaw. Tatanggapin na sana nila ang alok nang dumating si Noah, ang sundalo ng palasyon na nobyo ni Lucia, at siyang tumanggi para sa kanila.

Nabakas ni Brittany ang pagkalungkot sa isang partikular na lalaking yumaya sa kanya, kaya't binulungan ito ng dalaga na kapag nagkita uli sila ay isasayaw niya ito. Umukit ang ngiti sa bibig ng binata, at lumingon lingon pa habang palayo kina Brittany. Isinayaw na lamang ng dalaga ang lolo ni Lucia.

Bilib si Brittany sa indak ng lolo at maliksi pa rin ang mga galaw nito. Habang si Lucia naman ay napilitan na iwasan ang kaliwang paa ng kanyang nobyong si Noah sa bawat bagsak ng tambol.

Mga ilang sandali pa ay di na nakatiis si Lucia at iniwanan na walang pasabi si Noah at nakipagsiksikan sa dami ng mga tao, kating-kating makalayo sa kanya. Naawa naman si Brittany sa binata at isinayaw niya ito. Hindisa isinayaw niya talaga ito, tinuruan niya si Noah ng ilang mga hakbang para hindi makadurog ng paa ang binata. Naobserbahan ni Brittany na marunong naman talagang sumayaw si Noah, inamin naman ng binata na sadya lang na kinakabahan ito kapag nahahawakan niya ang malalambot na kamay ni Lucia.

Pag-ibig nga naman, kailan kaya niya makikita ang kanyang pag-ibig? Naglakbay ang isip nI Brittany sa alapaap. Nandito kaya siya sa kasiyahan sa bayan at umiindak rin sa musikang kanyang napapakinggan?

Naikwento noon ng ina ni Brittany na marami ang maaaring mangyari sa isang gabi, sa isang sayaw. Siguro ay dito rin nakatagpo ng kanyang ina ang kanyang ama. Marahil ay dito rin niyaya ng Lolo ni Lucia ang Lola niya.

Itatanong ni Brittany sana kung ganoon niya nga nakita ang tunay niyang pag-ibig nang napansin niyang wala na ang Lolo sa kanilang tabi. Naghiwalay sina Brittany at Noah para hanapin ang matanda. Ngunit sa paghahanap ni Brittany ay hindi ang lolo ang nahanap niya, kundi ang lalaki na pinangakuan niya ng sayaw kanina.

Gayon na rin lamang ang nangyari at ngayo'y kaindak niya si Arturo. Magaling sumayaw ang maliit para sa kanyang edad na binata, pupurihin na sana ni Brittany ito ngunit naunahan siya si Arturo,

"Napakagaling mong sumayaw! Wari ko'y marami nang umalok sa iyo sa mga kasiyahanan ng mga nakaraang taon."

Hindi maiwasan ni Brittany ang pamumula ng pisngi. "Ang totoo niyan, ito ang aking unang pagdalo,"

Binigyan ni Arturo ng matamis na ngiti si Brittany, interesadong ipagpatuloy niya ang pagsasalita. "Sadya lamang na magaling na kapareha si Tonton tuwing kami'y nagtsatsatsa, at alam mo bang hindi niya ako natatatapakan kahit na may apat siyang paa!"

Binalik ni Brittany ang ngiti ng binata sa pagkakaalala sa kanyang alagang aso at ang kanilang pag-eensayo. Tinitigan naman siya ni Arturo ng kakaiba pero pinagpatuloy ang pagsasayaw nilang dalawa hanggang sa matapos ang kanta. Nagpaalam na ang binata. Kinawayan ni Brittany si Arturo ng "Sa muli" kahit na hindi na ito lumilingon papalayo sa kanya.

Ginamit ni Brittany ang pagkakataon ng pag-iisa para ipagpatuloy ang paghahanap sa Lolo. Naku't naparami pa naman ang nainom ng matanda, paano kung nagpasuray-suray at nadapa ang lolo sa kung saang madilim, nag-iisa't walang kalaban laban.

Higit na ipinag-aalala ni Brittany ay kung paanong hindi nga nag-iisa ang Lolo ngunit mapagsamantala naman ang kanyang kasama? Lalong pinagmadali ni Brittany ang pagkikipagsiksikan sa gitna ng mga tao. Iniwasan niya ang kulupong ng mga binatilyong inaabutan siya ng boteng may laman na pekeng matamis ngunit mapait na ubas nang may nakabanggaan siya sa kanyang pagliko.

"Tani! Mabuti at nakita kita!"

"O, Noah!" Dagling humangos sa tabi ni Noah si Brittany kung saan ay mabibitawan na ng binata ang pagkakaalalay sa mabigat at tulog na katawan ng lolo ni Lucia. "Ano ang nangyari kay lolo? Sandali, ba't mukhang nagmamadali ka?"

"Si lolo nakatulog na sa sobrang kalasingan. Tani," mabilis na inikot ni Noah ang tingin sa kanyang paligid, waring may hinahanap. "Maaari bang bantayan mo muna si lolo? Bigla kaming inutusan ng tenyente kaugnay ng nangyari sa palasyo."

"Bakit ano daw ang nangyari?" kahit na hindi maunawaan ni Brittany ay nakaramdam siya ng pag-aalala

"Nawawala ang Prinsesa. Ngunit may nakasaksi sa-" Nagkasalubungan ng tingin sina Noah at isa pang sundalong dumaan sa tabi nila, pinagmamadali siya nito. Kapansin pansin na rin ang pagdami ng mga sundalo sa paligid.

Bago pa makaalis ay pinatapos muna ni Brittany ang sinasabi ng binata, "Sa ano Noah?"

"Sa pagdukot sa prinsesa at tinahak ang direksyon patungo rito sa bayan. Sisimulan daw ang paghahanap dito sa kasiyahan dahil maaaring magtago dito sa dami ng tao."

May kabang bumalot sa dibdib ni Brittany. Hindi niya kilala ang Prinsesa. Ni hindi niya pa nga ito nakikita ngunit natatakot siya sa kung anong gawin ng masamang loob na dumukot sa kanya. Bago pa magpatuloy sa tungkulin si Noah ay naghabilin muna ito "Tani, wag mo munang iwanan si Lolo at pakisabi na rin kay Lucia na patawarin niya ako-"

Kumunot ang noo ni Brittany, inaway na naman ni Lucia ang kanyang nobyo.

"-Babawi ako matapos ang kaguluhang ito. Maraming salamat Tani. Salamat!"

"Mag-iingat ka!" Pahabol ni Brittany sa humahangos na Noah para hanapin ang nawawalang prinsesa.

Sa pagtatanto kung paano ba maaakay ni Brittany ang lolo na nakahiga sa lupang hinimlayan niyang tulad ng malambot na kama ay nasiguro niyang ito na ang tamang oras para sila'y umuwi. Kaya lang ay nawawala ang kaibigan niyang si Lucia. Saan niya kaya hahanapin sa di mahulugang karayom na taong bayan na ito. Inisip ni Brittany kung ano nga ba ang suot ng ni Lucia nang sila'y magpunta dito. Inilibot niya ang kanyang mga mata.

Sandali ay may dumaan sa kanyang paningin na ginto, mga ilang hakbang mula sa kanya. Alam niyang si Lucia iyon sa hugis ng buhok higit na sa kulay nito, mabibilang lamang sa daliri ang may katulad sa kanilang buhok. Hindi alam ni Brittany kung bakit; nang tinanong niya ang kanyang ina ay sinagot lamang nito na mahilig siyang maglalakad sa ilalim ng sikat ng araw kaya siya nagkaganoon. Sabi naman ni Lucia, normal lang ang gintong buhok sa mga taganayon, tanda daw iyon ng malinis at inosenteng isipan nila; palibhasa daw sa mga tagabayan maiitim ang budhi (tulad daw ni Noah) repleksyon lamang ito kung sino sila.

Ngunit nagtataka pa rin si Brittany, minsan nga ay nais niyang itanong kay Lucia: Sabi mo'y maiitim ang kanilang mga budhi, kung ganoon ay bakit laging kang nasa bayan at nakikihalubo sa kanila?

Minsan hindi rin maunawaan ni Brittany si Lucia. Lalo na ngayon nang mapagtanto niyang si Lucia nga iyong nakita niya at kasama ang isang lalaki- Sandali! Si Arturo ba iyon?

Hila hila ni Arturo ang mga kamay ni Lucia. Tawa ng tawa ang dalawa at namumula-mula pa ang mga pisngi. Nais sanang sundan ni Brittany sila, para ipaalam kay Lucia na kailangan na nilang umuwi at makiintriga kung paano sila nagkita ni Arturo. Kinilig si Brittany sa magkahawak kamay na imahe ng dalawa. Ngunit hindi niya maaaring iwan ang lolo at baka ay bigla itong tumindig ng wala sa ulirat at maghamon ng away sa mga kapwa niyang papabigay na ang kaluluwa. Saka ay nangako siya kay Noah.

Pinikit ni Brittany ang kanyang mga mata at huminga ng malalim.

Wala naman si Noah sa paligid, hindi naman siguro iyon magagalit kung sandali niya lang iwanan ang Lolo.

Dahil sa sandali nga lang ay di na nagpatumpik-tumpik si Brittany at mabilis na isiksik ang katawan niya sa gitna ng pulutong ng mga tao para habulin sina Lucia at Arturo. Lumingon siya ng sandali para siguraduhing nakahalik pa rin sa lupa si Lolo. Ngunit sa pag-usad niya ay may mabigat na sumalubong sa kanyang kaliwang balikat. Dahil sa pagsira ng balanse ng kanyang mga paa ay napakapit si Brittany sa tela na nakapalupot sa tao at nahila niya ito palapit, gayon ding napakapit ang tao. Dahil sa parehas silang naghilaan ay napigil nila ang pagkatumba. Iyon rin ang sandaling napapigil ng paghinga si Brittany.

Nang muling dumaloy ang hangin sa katawan ni Brittany ay may kasabay na ito na salitang: "Napaka…"

Dilat na mga mata ang kumurap pabalik sa kanya. Waring hindi pa rin humuhupa ang pagkabigla sa pagkabangga at may halong pagkalito kung ano ba ang ibig sabihin ni Brittany. Hindi naman maituloy ni Brittany ang kanyang nais na wikain dahil kulang ang mga salita sa kanyang wikang nayon para ilarawan ang nakita niya sa mga mata ng dalagang nasa harapan niya.

Binitawan ng dalaga ang hawak mula sa pagkakapilipit nito sa bahagi ng damit ni Brittany. Pinagpagan niya ang duming di naman nakita ng nakakalaking dalaga sa kanyang damit. Pinatangkad niya rin ang sarili para tanawin ang kung ano mang nasa likod ni Brittany na may salubong na kilay.

Lumingon si Brittany para alamin kung ano ang pinagmamatiyagan ng dalaga. Nakita niya ang tuluyang pagsuot nina Lucia at Arturo sa kadiliman ng kasiyahan. Sumalubong din ang kilay ni Brittany. Pagbalik ng tingin ni Brittany sa dalaga ay nabigla siya,nangingilid ang luha sa mga mata nito.

Napansin ng dalaga ang paglambot ng tingin ni Brittany sa kanya at kinagat niya ang nanginginig niyang labi. Pilit pinipigilan ang kung ano mang emosyon na gusto niyang itago.

Walang ano ano'y tumalim uli ang mga mata ng babae at tinulak si Brittany ng kanyang hintuturo.

"Kung hindi ka ba naman humarang sa daraanan ay maaabutan ko pa sana ang mga kaibigan ko!"

Sandaling natulig si Brittany sa ginawa ng babae. Teka…kaibigan niya si Lucia? Kung ganoon ay maaaring siyang ipakilala nito sa estranghera. Di sinasadyang napangiti si Brittany.

"Aba! Ako ba'y iyong niloloko? Hindi mo yata kilala kung sino ako! " Nabura ang ngiti ni Brittany ng tinulak uli siya nito. Hinawakan ni Brittany ang mga kamay ng dalaga dahil mukhang higit pa sa tulak ang nais nitong gawin sa kanya. Hindi niya maintindihan ang babae kaya takang sinagot niya na lamang ito ng tanong na:

"Bakit, sino ka ba?"

Nahinto ang pagpipiglas ng dalaga sa pagkakahawak ni Brittany. Nawala ang galit sa mga mata nito. Napakaamo ng kanyang mukha kapag hindi siya nakasimangot, naisip ni Brittany.

Hindi sumagot ang dalaga sa halip ay tinitigan uli si Brittany ng masama. Huminga si Brittany ng malalim dahil mukhang hindi niya mapapakalma ang babae.

"Bakit ba galit na galit ka? Kaibigan mo naman sila, maaari pa kayo muling magkita."

Tumindi ang sidhi sa mga mata ng babae. Napaatras si Brittany sa pagtindig at pagsigaw nito.

"Iyon nga problema, hindi ko na sila ulit makikita!"

Nasaksihan ni Brittany ang pagtulo ng luha sa pisngi ng babae. Nanigas siya sa kanyang kinatatayuan. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin sa biglaang pagbabago ng atmospera sa pagitan nila. Ang kaninang puno ng pagkainis at galit ay nabalutan ng mabigat na kalungkutan. Nabura ang lahat ng musika sa paligid at ang tanging naririnig lamang ni Brittany ay ang mahinang paghikbi ng dalaga.

May umudyok sa isipan ni Brittany na yakapin ito ngunit mukhang magagalit lang lalo ang babae. Pinili niya na lang sabihin ang unang tanong na pumasok sa kanyang isipan?

"Kung gusto mo, ako na lang ang pwede mong… maging kaibigan?"

Naagaw nito ang atensyon ng babae. Sandali rin nitong tinitigan si Brittany na waring ngayon niya lamang ito nakita. Matapos noon ay biglang nanaghoy uli ang dalaga at tuluyang hinayaan ang luha na umagos sa kanyang mga mata na tila isang batang inagawan ng manika. Nang tinakpan ng babae ang mukha gamit ang braso ay saka lamang napansin ni Brittany na may dala itong bote ng serbesa.

Kaya naman pala. Buntong hininga ni Brittany. Ngayo'y napagtanto niya na kung bakit ganoon na lamang ang ugali ng babae. Katulad ng mga tao ay nalunod na rin pala ito sa kalasingan.

"Bakit-" humikbi ang babae, "Bakit ba ang bait bait niyo mga tagabayan?"

"Hindi ka…hindi ka tagabayan?"

Umiling ang dalaga, patuloy na pinapalaya ang mga luha sa kanyang malalim na mga mata. May nagningas sa puso ni Brittany, kung ganoon ay maaaring taganayon ang babae.

"Kung ganoon ay taganayon ka, ako rin!" lagpas hanggang tenga ang ngiti ni Brittany sa pagkakataong maaari pa sila uling magkita, "Ngunit, bakit tila di pa kita nakikita sa nayon?"

"Sa palasyo kasi ako nakatira…" bulong ng babae habang pinupunasan ang mga mata ng natanggal na balabal.

Lalong lumaki ang ngiti ni Brittany, pinapatawa yata siya ng babae, sinabayan niya ang biro nito "Huwag mong sabihin ikaw ang Prinsesa?"

Tila huminto ang mundo matapos niyang sabihin iyon. May lumingon na isang matandang babaeng malapit sa kanilang kinatatayuan. Sumunod ang kaulayaw nitong kapwa nagbibilang na lamang ng sandali sa kanilang buhay. Hanggang sa naramdaman ni Brittany ang maiinit na titig ng taong bayan sa kanilang dalawa ng babae na nakapagparalisa sa kanyang tindig. Bumalot ang nakabibinging katahimikan sa kasiyahan at wala nang hihilingin pa si Brittany na magtago sa likod ng mga puno para lang maibaling sa iba ang atensyon na ito.

Binalik ni Brittany ang mga mata sa dalagang nasa harapan niya. Nakadilat ng malaki ang mga mata nito at may nakatakip na palad sa kanyang bibig. Tila nabigla rin siya sa kanyang sinabi. Naguguluhan si Brittany, hindi niya mawari kung ano ba ang nangyayari at inisip niya uli ang kanilang pinag-uusapan.

Doon ay ang mga mata naman ni Brittany ang nanlaki. Kung ganoon…

"Ikaw ang Prinsesa?"

Isang hiyaw ng kabayo ang narinig sa di kalayuan. Yumanig ang mga lupa sa pagtakbo ng mga kawal. Ang mga armas nila'y kumakalansing sa kanilang bawat mabigat na paghakbang. Bumilis ang pag-ahon ng dibdib ng dalaga na wari'y di siya makahinga. May iyak ng sakit kasabay ng matalas na tunog ng paghampas ang narinig. Agad na napunta ang direksyon ng mga namumulang mga mata ng dalaga sa likod ng kakahuyan.

Nakita ni Brittany ang paggising mula sa ulirat ng serbesa ang dalaga.

"Emang…" nangingig na bulong nito sa malamig na hangin, sa isang saglit, segundong di na maibabalik, tumakbo ang dalaga palayo, tinulak ang lahat ng nakaharang na tao.

"Sa-sandali!" Dinampot ni Brittany ang nahulog na balabal ng dalaga – hindi, umiling si Brittany, ng Prinsesa- sa itim na lupa. May umudyok sa kanyang sundan ito at nagsimula siyang hawiin ang mga nag-uusisang taong bayan. Nais niyang humingi ng tawad sa di mapigilang pagbuka ng kanyang bibig.

Ngunit napahinto ng bigla si Brittany, sumagi sa isipan niya ang lolo ni Lucia, nilingunan niya ito at nakitang sinusubukang tumayo kahit na umiikot na ang paningin nito. Kinagat niya ang kanyang labi. May luhang tumulo sa kanyang mga mata habang binabalutan ang buo niyang katawan ng pagsisisi.

* * *

A/N: tell me if it's worth a shot ;)


End file.
